An UberTroll? What The Hell Is That!
by MissTizzyFanx3
Summary: What would you do if you had an Uber-Troll hunting someone you were trying to protect? “What the hell is an Uber-Troll!”“There like trolls, but harder to kill.”"Oh, seems wonderful."


Supernatural…*

The café was brightly lit and smelt of coffee and burgers. The Winchesters found a booth, which unfortunately, was the only booth left, and quiet filthy, but sat down anyway. Sam got out his laptop and opened up the internet while Dean checked out all the girls that walked by.

"Dean?… Dean?… Dean!?"

"Huh? What?"

"Did you hear a word of what I said?" Sam scowled.

Fortunately for Dean at that moment a waitress came to their table.

"Hello, my name's Stephanie and I'll be you waitress for today," she said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll have the… Turkey sandwich, but hold the Cranberry sauce please. Oh, and a coffee, please." Sam answered while Stephanie took his menu.

"Sure thing, sweetie," she smiled, then turned to Dean. "How bout you? Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have the Bacon sandwich and a coffee, please sweetheart."

"Alright then cutie, I'll be back with your drinks in a second." she smiled and walked off.

"So Sammy, got any cases yet?" Dean wondered.

"No, not yet," Sam glanced up at Dean and asked, "How about you? Got anything?"

"nope, nothing in the paper" he sighed.

Then the waitress came back, set the coffee's down and said, "Here ya go boys!"

"Thanks" the boys said.

After about five minutes Stephanie came back with their orders and placed them down. "Alrighty then… Enjoy!" Again the boys said thanks and Stephanie walked off to take more orders.

Just as Sam was about to say something else, Dean's phone rang.

"Sorry Sam, one second." Dean grabbed his phone out on his pocket and pressed 'accept'.

"Hello?"

"_Dean?"_

"Yeah, who's this?"

"_I'm a friend of you Dad's. He gave me your number a while back in case I needed anything else and he couldn't be reached. I did try his phone but he didn't answer, must be deep in a case, huh?"_

Dean looked up at Sam then asked her, "How do you know John?"

"_He helped me out, back in '99 in Texas, with what he said was a really pissed off spirit. Anyway, can you help me, please?_"

"With what?"

"_I don't know. Have you read the paper? Front page. My family."_

"Um, no I haven't sorry. One second…" Dean covered the mouth piece with his hand and asked for the paper Sam had his laptop on.

"Sure, but give me the other one, the table's kind of dirty and I don't want my laptop ruined."

"You're such a girl.." Dean teased while handing him the paper "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You too," Dean took the paper and on the front in big bold letters it said,

'**24 Massacred, 1 Missing From 'Happy Moving' Party.' **

"Whoa, Sam, either we have ourselves a case, or there's a _really _fucked up person out there…"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah." and closed his laptop while Dean when back to the girl on the phone.

"That was your family? Why weren't you there? Don't you like them?"

"What? No, no, no I was going but I had to stop for gas when I was.." she paused, then whispered, "uh.. N-never mind." and Dean could tell whatever kept her from the party wasn't pleasant at all. "Just, please? Can you help me or not?"

"Yeah. We'll help. We'll be there tonight. What time do you want us there?"

"Uhm… 'bout 8ish?"

"8 it is. See you tonight."

"Thank you. Really. Thanks."

"No problem." Then the girl hung up along with Dean. He closed his phone put it back into his jeans pocket and turned back to Sam and said, "I just got us a case."

"Where?"

"Austin, Texas" Dean replied with a smile.

* * *

"Dean, Where are we staying?"

"Uh, it's called 'Super 8 Motel' so where to now?"

"keep going forward and take your second left"

"Right.." Dean replied and turned on the CD player and started singing to 'Back in Black' by 'AC/DC' while drumming to the beat on the wheel. "God, I love this song!" "…_Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back…" _He paused for a second and said, "Come on dude, sing it with me… "

"_That's kept me hanging about, I've been looking at the sky, 'Cause it's getting' me high"_

"That's it Sammy!"

"…_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die I got nine lives cat's eyes abusin' every one of them and running wild…"_

"_Cause I'm back"_

"_Well, I'm back"_

"_Yes I'm back"_

"_well, I'm back" _

"_Yes I'm back"_

"_well, I'm back, back" _

"_well I'm back in black"_

"_yes I'm back in black"_

An hour and 8 songs later the boys pull up at their Motel.

"Hm. Not too bad. But Dean, can we afford it?"

"Yeah, don't worry. That last pool game I had I won $1700. " Dean answered proudly.

"Wow, really? That much?"

"You betcha!" He smiled.

"Huh." Sam got out of the car and stretched his legs, while Dean finished singing along to the song. Sam went to the boot and tried to open it, then he realized that Dean still had the key so he went round to Deans side and knocked on the window, making Dean jump and Sam chuckle.

"Aw, _Sam_! What are you, crazy? Don't do that!" Dean barked.

"Aw, did I scare widdle Deany-weany?" Sam asked as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

"No. But do it again, and I'll kick your ass." "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled then held out his hand. "Anyway dude, give me the keys, please, you got 'em and I need 'em."

"Too bad." Dean smirked, "Go book us a room and I'll get out our things."

"Sure."

Sam went to book a room using the name 'Mr. Watkins' and by the time he had booked the room, got a couple of drinks and went back to the car, Dean was still 'Rocking Out' as he likes to put it. Sam sighed and opened Dean's door.

"Dean. Come on. Get our bits."

"I have. It's on the curb, if you bothered to look, you would've seen it." He stated.

"Alright smart-ass. Up and out, come on."

Once Dean got out of the car, he asked, "What room are we in?""35. Last room left with two beds, second floor."Dean pretended to be upset and said, "you don't want to share a bed with me?"

"You stole the duvet and kicked me off the bed the last time there wasn't any two bedded rooms left. Remember that?!"Dean smiled, opened the door and nodded "yeah… good times, good times…"

"Funny…"

Once they had unpacked and cleaned up a little, Dean wearing a grey top and his favourite jeans, and Sam wearing a dark purple top, dark denim jeans and a black hoodie, they got back into the car and set off to the house to meet the girl from the phone.

* * *

Dean turned off the ignition looked at the time, it read, _7:58pm_ looked around for the girl, deciding that they should probably get out and look for her he took out the keys, put them in his pocket and got out. Sam got out a few seconds later and went to the back seat to where their flashlights were put, got them out and handed one to Dean. Dean took the flashlight and thanked him as he locked the car. Sam shivered to which Dean noticed, "it _is_ a little bit chilly, isn't it?"

Sam looked at Dean then around the neighbourhood, "yeah.." After 3 minutes of silence Sam got bored and asked Dean "Can you see her?"

"Nope… Lets try round back."

When they get to the gate Dean goes in front and tries to open it but it's locked he then turns around and says to Sam "if the gates locked, I doubt she'll be in there."

"To the side of the house then?"

"Go on then, you first."

Sam gave Dean a confused look but went first anyway. They went to the side of the house but again found nothing so they decided to go back to the car as it was getting a lot colder, once they'd reached the car Dean took a loot at the clock, _8:37pm_. Sam then saw a car approaching.

"Hey, Dean. I think she's here…"

"Cool. Bout time too. It's nearly twenty to nine.." Dean frowned.

Once the car had parked in front of Deans', the driver had gotten out. She was quiet tall with long Blond hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a Zebra Bubble Hem Top with Skinny Jeans and black stilettos. "_So _sorry I'm late! The babysitter didn't get to the house till five to."

"Aw, no problem. We just got here anyway." Dean smiled. "She's hot…" He thought. He then said, "I'm Dean, we spoke on the phone, and this is my brother, Sam." Pointing to Sam, then putting his hand out.

"Hi Dean, hi Sam. I'm Callie." She smiled and shook Deans' hand, then Sam's .

"So, Callie, do you have the keys?" Sam asked politely.

"Yeah, here it is." She replied handing the keys to Sam. "I hope you find Sienna and whoever, or should I say, _whatever_ did this." she gave the boys a hopeful smile hugged them both and said, "Bye…" while waving and walking back to her car. Both the boys replied back with either "bye…" or "see you later…" Once she wasn't in seeing distance any longer, the boys turned around and walked towards the stairs of the front entrance.

"I gotta say, Dean… We haven't done it this way before… going through the front door with a key, I mean. It feels weird."

"I know what you mean. But she was hot though. Don't you think?"

Sam scoffed and opened the door, then turned to look at Dean, "Yeah, she was." And carried on walking through the door.

* * *

"Right. I'll check out the kitchen and the dining room, and you check out the living

room and the music room, okay Sammy? "

"How do you know where everything is and what is here?"

"I got the blueprints for the house while you were in the shower."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, that's right it's not just porn I surf the internet for… I can do other things. "

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean and replied, "yeah…"

Sam and Dean both went their ways and half an hour later they both met each other back at the front door.

"Hey Dean, find anything?"

"Nope, nothing outta the ordinary. You?"

"Same here. But I--" Sam got cut of by Dean shushing him.

"Hey Sam, do you hear that?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, it sounds like growling," Sam whispered back "it's coming from upstairs"

"Well then, lets go check it out." Dean said, he then started to hum 'Some Kind of Monster' by Metallica.

"Dude, is that _really _necessary?"

"Yes."

They walked up a long, very old and very bloody staircase which seemed to go on forever, but finally, they had gotten to the top and saw that there were three ways to go. One to go left, one to go right and one to go forward.

Going left look okay, minor blood, few intestines, a finger or two, nothing major. Going right, however wasn't as 'clean', there was intestines everywhere, toes, a nose…, an ear or two on the wall, fingers, a couple of kidneys, bits of a brain… with all the parts here, you could probably make a man and a half out of it!

Going forward was the problem… there were boxes everywhere! No body parts or blood, just boxes. Lots and lots of boxes.

"Oh, God, look at this Sammy, it looks like whatever did this tried to decorate the place with… People parts…" Dean gagged and covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Well, they didn't do a very god job then did they? I can still see the walls.."

"Barely… Alright, I'll go left, you go right, kay?"

"Whoa.. Why do you get to go left?"

"Cause I'm older."

"N-uh. We're settling this the old fashion way."

Dean sighed and they both put one of their hands flat out with the other clenched on top.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…"

"Ha-ha dude! Why do you always throw scissors?!"

"I dunno. You always bloody win though…"

"Cause you're so predictable"

"Alright, we'll see about that. Best two out of three. Come on!"

"Dean.."

"Chicken.."

"Fine.. Whatever. Ready?"

Dean nodded and got ready.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…"

"God, damn it!"

Sam chuckled and said, "See? Predictable. Now be careful you don't slip on the intestines." Then stuck his tongue out Dean.

"Dude, that's gross.." Dean frowned. "I'm supposed to be your _brother_! Your own flesh and blood! That's gotta count for something, right?"

Sam shook his head and said, " 'dude' you're the one who lost.. Twice. It's how we always do it. You lost fair and square."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled turned around and walked off.

* * *

Dean went right and found himself in a girls bedroom.

"Probably the missing girls room" he thought. "No blood in here… or girl.." Dean wondered around the room with his flashlight. Nothing unusual in here, the bed was made with her teddies at the foot of her bed, the drawers were semi-filled with clothes with boxes stacked at the side of the drawers, "She didn't even get to finish unpacking? Damn.." On top on the drawers there were photographs of what appeared to be the missing girl with her friends and family and a couple with her dog. He picked the first one up, it had five girls and two guys, he turned it over and opened up the back it read;

'_**(Left to right) Mum (36), Dad (37), me (18), Luciee (17), Uncle Dan (22), Aunt Callie(20) & Blaise, 2002, vacation to England!'**_

Dean put the photograph back and picked up the next one, "A English Mastiff… How cute? The girl too." Dean turned the photo frame over and took the photograph out, on the back was writing, it said;

'_**Me (21) and Mollie (1), 2005, picnic in the sun'**_

He put this photo back next and got the next one out, this time if looked to be a gift to the girl of three girls at the mall carrying colourful shopping bags. He took the photo out and turned to the back, again, there was writing which said;

'_**(Left to right…) Sienna, me and Blaise, 2004, shopping in Paris! Ooh la la! Happy birthday honey! Love yah, x' **_

"Five years ago, all happy, now… not so much" Dean said to himself. "I wonder what happened…" He turned around towards the closet and thought there was something iffy about it. Being vigilant, he quietly tip-toed to the closet holding his gun in his left hand and flashlight in his mouth he quickly swung open the door. "Oh, God!" Dean gasped and dropped his flashlight and gun, the body of a little boy had fallen out, probably no older than 10, with an arm and leg missing. He laid the boy down and picked up his flashlight and gun, and checked out the closet, making sure nothing else would make him jump. Then he went to the side of the closet, and saw a door, putting the flashlight back into his mouth and gun up in front of him, he attentively reached down for the doorknob and swung it open… "Shit!" he yelled.

* * *

Sam went to the first door on his left, being cautious of what could be inside, he took 2 deep breaths and opened the door holding the gun in one hand and flashlight in the other, both in front of him. He looked around taking in all his surroundings and found himself in a bathroom. "Damn, this thing is huge…" he thought looking around. "Was it only downstairs and the stairs that has been… re-decorated..?" He went up to the bath and looked inside… Blood splatters and, "what _is _that…?" Sam bent down to get a closer look, pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked it up. "Oh…" Sam gagged, it was a fingernail, which reminded him of the Christmas he and his brother were tied up and he had his fingernail removed himself, so he hoped that the person was already dead before that happened because he knows the pain they would have been in. he put the nail back down a searched the rest of the place, behind and in the toilet, the shower, in the clothes basket, behind the double doors, which led to another room he was guessing. Being extra circumspective, he slowly extended his arm being wary that the room he's about to enter could have had the noises. Just as he was about to grab the door handle it swung open…

"Shit!" he yelled and jumped back.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Oh, bloody hell Sammy, give me a heart attack why don't ya?!"

"You scared me too! Anyway. Why are you here?"

"Why am I --?" Dean looked confused. "I'm checking the left side… why are you here?"

"I'm checking the right side… well, I was. I was in the bathroom, then I saw the door and decided to check it out, which is when I met you.."

"Huh. Well, did you find anything?" Dan asked.

"Uh, nothing much. Blood splatters and a fingernail. That's it. How 'bout you?"

"I found a little boy he ha--"

"Is he alright? Is he okay?" Sam interrupted.

"No, he's dead. He had an arm and leg missing." Dean said sadly looking down. "he couldn't have been more than 10, Sammy."

"Was he missing a fingernail?"

"uh, I didn't look, and I'd rather not."

Sam went into the room Dean had just come from and had a look at his remaining hand. "He's not missing a nail."

Dean walked through the door and said, "from _that_ hand. People usually have two hands, and he's missing one."

"True." Sam stood up, "did you find it?""No..."

"Hey, there it is again! Maybe from the attic?"

"It sounds like a dog. But what would a dog be doing here?""Do I look like I'd know?"

Dean led the way to the hallway with all the boxes, "Alright, gimme a hand."

"Yeah, got ya." Sam put his gun in his pocket and rested the flashlight on top of a box. ten minutes later, they'd finished moving the boxes which were filled with ornaments, clothes, china and teddies. "Right, Sam. Lets go."

* * *

As they were walking down the hallway, Dean suddenly stopped causing Sam to walk into him. "Why'd you sto--"

"Look." He pointed to a handprint. A blood handprint. It was small, so Dean came to the conclusion that it was female. "And there.." he pointed to the floor where there were, I dunno… Paw prints? But they were smudged.

"Maybe from a running girl and a dog?" Sam suggested.

Dean turned towards Sam, "Sienna and Mollie…"

"Who?"

"When I was in the girls room, I found some pictures of her, her friends and family and her dog. One of them was of three girls Sienna, Luciee and Blaise. Sienna is also the same girl in another picture. Then in another picture, there was a picture of her and her dog, Mollie."

"Oh. I see. Alright then, lets keep going. Maybe she's still alive."

Once they'd gotten to the attic, the growling had gotten louder and neither of them really wanted to go inside. But they had to, they knew they had to, to see if Sienna was alive. They'd already guessed Mollie was alive due to the growling, but it might've been the monster who'd already gotten to Sienna and Mollie. So, both boys took two deep breaths and got their guns and flashlights ready. Dean looked at Sam, "ready?" Sam nodded. Dean looked back to the door and counted down from 3... 2 ... 1... And kicked the door open, revealing Mollie, teeth showing and in an aggressive state. Once Mollie saw Sam and Dean back up, she eased up a little and cautiously walked over to them and started sniffing them, making sure they weren't a threat. When in the clear, Dean bent down and started to stroke her. When Sam saw that Mollie herself wasn't a threat, he too bent down to stroke her. After Sam and Dean had gained her trust she led them behind a couch to where a broken chained up freezer was, when she started scratching at it, Sam asked Dean,

"What do you think is in there?"

"I dunno, but we're gunna find out, hand me the chain cutters, please."

"Yeah," Sam goes over to the door where he dropped the bag and pulled out the chain cutters then walked back over to Dean and handed then to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." It took Dean about two minutes to finally cut through all the chains then he put the cutters down, wiped his forehead and said to Sam, "Help me with this, would you?"

"Yeah, one sec… okay, I'm ready."

When they took the lid off Mollie jumped up and barked at what was inside. After they'd put the lid down and stood back up they peered inside and saw a girl. Dean, quickly checked her pulse.

"Shit Sammy, she's still alive, it's Sienna, the girl from the pictures. I think she's unconscious though. Help me get her up."

Sam helped Dean pick her up and set her on the couch. Dean ran to the bag to get scissors, then ran back and started cutting the ropes while Sam carefully took off the duct tape from her mouth. When they'd gotten the ropes and tape off, Sam propped her up and started checking for any other sustained injuries. Once Sam was sure he had all the injuries, he told Dean his conclusion.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm finished now"

"kay, what's your conclusion?"

"Her hair's naturally curly, she has deep sea blue eyes, a long slender body, she's between 24 and 29 and about 5ft 9. She's wearing a white dress with black flowers and a pair of black stilettos."

"Sam. I'm serious. Is she okay?"

"From what I could tell, she has dislocated her shoulder, three broken ribs, rope burns on her wrists and ankles and she's unconscious. Nothing Major. She'll be alright."

"Alright, lets get her back to the motel then. You alright with Sienna?"

"Yeah, I got her."

Dean picked up the scissors and chain cutters then called for Mollie, when she approached him, he petted her and walked towards the door where Sam had walked out of not 20 seconds ago and picked up the bag. When they were all in the car, Dean in the front, Sam with Sienna on his lap and Mollie's head on Sienna's lap in the back, Dean took off to go 'home'.

* * *

As soon as they got inside Sam laid Sienna down on the closest bed, Mollie jumped up on the bed with her and laid next to her and fell asleep. Sam sat down on Dean's bed and set up his laptop, while Dean went to fix Sienna's shoulder.

"I'm gunna go get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, please." Sam replied.

Dean left to get the coffee while Sam researched what they could be up against. Twenty minutes later Dean came back with their beverages.

"Any info?"

"Nah. I need to know if Sienna here has seen what attacked her. 'Cause otherwise, I've got nothing to go on, which will make our search a whole lot harder."

"Should we try to wake her up?"

"Uhm, I don't know." Sam paused. "Yeah, try it." then he turned off his laptop and went to sit on the couch.

Dean walked over to the bed which Sienna laid unconscious, and gently started to whisper her name, getting a little louder each time. On about the sixth go around, she started to stir. "I think she's starting to wake up." so he carried on. But after that, he didn't get any other response. So he went and sat on the couch with Sam.

"What do you think it is, Dean?"

"I don't know. Her injuries are more man-made than any demon, I've ever seen."

"I know. That's what's getting at me. It doesn't make a lick of sense."

An hour and two beers each later, Sienna still hadn't made any movement and both buys were incredibly hungry, so Dean decided to go out and get some dinner.

"Hey, dude. Do you want anything?"

"Uhm, what are you getting?"

"Probably Burger and fries."

"Alright then. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, please."

"Got cha. I'll be back in about half hour - forty five minutes."

"Yeah, see ya."

Sam went and sat at the desk where all the massacred victims were and tried to figure out what they were going to be up against. He got so into it that he didn't realize that Sienna was beginning to wake up.

Sienna slowly began to wake up in an unfamiliar place so she silently began to panic. "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. Where am I? Maybe I'm dreaming or seeing things… Yeah, that's what it is. I'm seeing things. Alright, I'll just close my eyes and I'll be where I should be. Okay." She thought. She squeezed her eyes as tight as they'd go then opened them again. "Damn. I'm still here." She turned her head to the left and saw a man. "Oh, gosh. It's him. He finally got me. Like he promised. He's gunna kill me. I've gotta get outta here… But how? Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ribs.. Ouch. I think they're broken. Okay. Stay calm." Sienna closed her eyes just as Sam looked over. He got up and walked over to her. Still nothing. No movement. Nothing. He sighed and went to get another beer. As soon as Sam went into the other room, Sienna shot up and tip-toed to the front door. Once there, she looked back to make sure the man wasn't there anymore. Fortunately for her, he wasn't. So she unlocked the door and was about to run when she heard the man yell, "HEY SIENNA! NO, DON'T!" she whipped around horrified and bolted out the door with Mollie. Sienna ran as fast as 5" heals and broken ribs would let her, which was surprisingly fast, considering. She ran into the parking lot with Sam a few seconds behind her.

"Mollie quick! He's coming!"


End file.
